


Together (In A Dream)

by OXY_MORONIC



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXY_MORONIC/pseuds/OXY_MORONIC
Summary: It was okay.They were safe.They were together, and that's all that mattered.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Theres a happy ending and a sad ending, so go ahead and read which ever one you want!

Tommy sat, eyes wide and body shaking.

The needle of the compass spun a little, then stopped.

Tommy sprang to his feet, body shaking slightly.

No.

It couldn't be.

Tommy scanned the flower covered horizon as he brought one hand up to shield his eyes from the setting sun.

He watched for a minute.

Then two.

Then three.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat.

A figure stood out in the distance.

And the figure saw him too.

They both froze, caught up in a whirlwind of emotions.

In that moment _,_ nothing mattered.

Happiness swell up in Tommy's chest and suddenly he couldn't breath. Joy overtook his body.

Tubbo.

His Tubbo.

Tommy had tunnel vision.

He couldn't see anything but Tubbo.

The flowers faded away, leaving nothing but his best friend running towards him, one arm waving at him wildly, his own compass in hand.

Tubbo.

Tubbo was here.

He was here for him.

He was here to take him home.

_Home._

The tears that pricked behind his eyes threatened to fall as he bit back the sob that built in his throat.

Tommy's feet moved faster than they ever had before. His feet pounded against dirt, propelling him further and further through the field of flowers. Petals and dirt flung up behind him, but he didn't care. 

He had to get to Tubbo.

He was close.

Home was so close.

It felt like there were miles of earth between them, as if the universe were teasing them.

His knees and feet ached. His muscles screamed at him to stop, and his mind screamed back.

He was so close.

He couldn't stop.

Not now.

Not when Tubbo was so close.

Tommy's body was on fire. 

Tubbo couldn't be more than a hundred feet away now.

Tommy reached out his hand, eyes squeezing shut.

If he could just get a little closer-

The boys collided in a tangle of arms, grasping at each other desperately. Tommy just about exploded. His lungs were being crushed. His mind went numb with pure bliss as he held his Tubbo in his arms. The shorter boy buried his face in his best friend's chest, muffling the sobs that shook his body. Tommy had a hand on the back of Tubbo's head, holding him close and resting his chin on his head. Neither one of them wanted to part. Not again, not ever. 

Before he knew it, he was breathing, air burning his lungs as he inhaled harshly.

_Tubbo. TubboTubboTubboTubbo._

_I'm safe._

_I'm safe._

_I'm home._

_My Tubbo._

_I'm safe._

The two fell, collapsing to their knees, not loosening their tight embrace.

They were both crying now, gripping handfuls of each other's shirts.

Soft gasps and tearful laughter filled the air, burning their already aching lungs. 

It was okay.

They were safe.

They were together, and that's all that mattered.


	2. The Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Tommy woke up.

Tommy sat, eyes wide and body shaking.

The needle of the compass spun a little, then stopped.

Tommy sprang to his feet, body shaking slightly.

No.

It couldn't be.

Tommy scanned the flower covered horizon as he brought one hand up to shield his eyes from the setting sun.

He watched for a minute.

Then two.

Then three.

Tommy's breath caught in his throat.

A figure stood out in the distance.

And the figure saw him too.

They both froze, caught up in a whirlwind of emotions.

in a moment _,_ nothing mattered.

Happiness swell up in Tommy's chest and suddenly he couldn't breath. Joy overtook his body.

Tubbo.

His Tubbo.

Tommy had tunnel vision.

He couldn't see anything but Tubbo.

The flowers faded away, leaving nothing but his best friend running towards him, one arm waving at him wildly, his own compass in hand.

Tubbo.

Tubbo was here.

He was here for him.

He was here to take him home.

_Home._

The tears that pricked behind his eyes threatened to fall as he bit back the sob that built in his throat.

Tommy's feet moved faster than they ever had before. His feet pounded against dirt, propelling him further and further through the field of flowers. Petals and dirt flung up behind him, but he didn't care. 

He had to get to Tubbo.

He was close.

Home was so close.

It felt like there were miles of earth between them, as if the universe were teasing them.

His knees and feet ached. His muscles screamed at him to stop, and his mind screamed back.

He was so close.

He couldn't stop.

Not now.

Not when Tubbo was so close.

Tommy's body was on fire. 

Tubbo couldn't be more than a hundred feet away now.

Tommy reached out his hand, eyes squeezing shut.

If he could just get a little closer-

The boys collided in a tangle of arms, grasping at each other desperately. Tommy just about exploded. His lungs were being crushed. His mind went numb with pure bliss as he held his Tubbo in his arms. The shorter boy buried his face in his best friend's chest, muffling the sobs that wracked his body. Tommy had a hand on the back of Tubbo's head, holding him close and resting his chin on his head. Neither one of them wanted to part. Not again, not ever. 

Before he knew it, he was breathing, air burning his lungs as he inhaled harshly.

_Tubbo. TubboTubboTubboTubbo._

_I'm safe._

_I'm safe._

_I'm home._

_My Tubbo._

_I'm safe._

The two fell, collapsing to their knees, not loosening their tight embrace.

They were both crying now, gripping handfuls of each other's shirts.

Soft gasps and tearful laughter filled the air, burning their already aching lungs. 

It was okay.

They were safe.

They were together, and that's all that mattered.

Tommy was warm, and safe. He wasn't alone anymore.

And then suddenly the warmth was gone.

And Tommy woke up.


End file.
